The howl of wolves
by huntermjiolnir
Summary: When a detachment of Space Wolves find a drifting cruiser, what will become of its occupants? read to find out. the word processer i use forces the story in large chunks, i am sorry. please get past this flaw.


**Warhammer-Halo crossover**

**The Howl of Wolves**

**By: Ben Litten**

(Pre thirteenth black crusade)

(Post Halo 3)

**Prologue**

(Deep space, near the location of the ARK array)

Floating in space, the cut-in-half cruiser _Forward Unto Dawn_ slowly spins. The edges of the cut ends spark with half-life, and a standard S.O.S. Beacon pulses gently.

(Approximately ten light-minutes away)

A rip in real-space forms, strange pulsating colors are seen, as well as a small fragment of the realm beyond, the fragment seen is of an insane tableau of gibbering madness, this realm is nothing but pure chaos, any mortal man, save a navigator, who looks upon this realm would be driven insane in mere moments. Out of the rip a ship emerges. The ship is embossed with pictures of wolves; colored gray trimmed with gold, and has the figure of a wolves head, with the mouth open, upon its bow. The side of the ship reads _Emperor's vengeance._

**Chapter 1**

"Navigator, where the hell are we?" yells Ragmar Blackmane. "According to our maps, we are somewhere close the edge of the galaxy, galactic western side my lord." the navigator replies. "What in the Emperor's name are we doing here?" Ragmar yells once again. "Sir we received a distress beacon, we are following it to its source" the navigator replies. "Well, where is the ship that sent the beacon, bring it up on the display." A nearby serf jumps to obey, and an image of the _Forward Unto Dawn_ appears on the nearby view screen. Ragmar glances at the image then turns toward a nearby Tech-Priest "What are we looking at here?" The Tech-Priest looks at his console, then replies to Ragmar "Lord with the data available, and some hypothesis I can theorize how this ship appears to be the way it is." Ragmar motions for the Tech-Priest to continue. "This ship has suffered trauma from some sort of warp failure, the resulting explosion sheared the ship in half." Ragmar glances at the display again. "Can there be any survivors?" the Tech-Priest glances at his console again, "We are reading a faint life sign, along with a small power usage." Ragmar touches his collar, triggering a ship-wide transmission. "Battle-brothers, there is a ship near us, Haluvarn, assemble a team, and in case this is a trap, prepare for battle." Ragmar walks off the bridge, the door shuts behind him with a large clunk.

Ragmar walks into the embarkation deck, and looks at the team Haluvarn has assembled. "This team will go with me onto the derelict ship, be prepared, we do not know what we may encounter, but the Emperor protects." The rest of the team yells "THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!" The bang of boarding torpedoes echoes throughout the embarkation deck, as several glinting spots head towards the derelict ship. Moments later the _Dawn_ echoes with the sound of several impacts. The boarding torpedoes open and a squad of space wolves exit them. Ragmar and the Tech-Priest lead the way. "Lord the auspex says that the life-signature is several floors above us." "Team! we need to move a few floors up, Dvorn! Get a melta charge on the ceiling" Ragmar yells. A nearby space wolf, complies setting a bomb-like charge on the ceiling a few meters ahead of the team. A few seconds later a boom sounds and a molten circle five meters wide is melted in the ceiling. Ragmar leads the way, pausing to help his fellow marines through the gap. "Lord the auspex says the life-signature is only fifteen meters ahead of It." the Tech-Priest says, while reading a thin device in his hands. "Team, move out. Dvorn, cover our rear." Ragmar growls. The team moves forward, pointing bolters at nearby openings, finally they arrive at their destination. The Tech-Priest heads towards a large tank, which is chilling the air near it. Nearby a holo-pad warms up, and a blue woman-like figure appears. "Greetings, I am a sentient AI known as Cortana, if you are here to rescue us I am thankful." "I am Ragmar Blackmane of the Space Wolves space marine chapter, you said us, and I assume there is a person in this thing?" "That is true Ragmar, he is my protector, and I would be proud to call him... friend." "Then ma'am we shall do all that is in our power to release him from this thing, but we do not have the means to do so on the _Dawn_, I must take both you and your companion to the _Emperor'__s vengeance." _Ragmar replies. "That is all fine; please do not lose my data holder." Cortana says. The Tech-Priest pipes up "I will treat the data card as if it was my own mechanical heart." "Look near the base of this pedestal, there a data card will pop out of a slot, and don't forget my friend." Cortana replies. The Tech-Priest yanks the data card out of the slot the reverently puts it in a pocket, a pair of Space Wolves grab the tube, then head back towards the boarding torpedoes.

**Chapter 2**

(Later back on the _Emperor's vengeance_)

The inhabitant of the cryo-tube is slowly being revived, with careful direction from Cortana, and a pair of Tech-Priests is monitoring, slowly the tube opens, spilling a cold mist along the floor, there is movement from inside, a greenish armored hand grabs the side of the tube and levers the hand owner out of the tube. "Glad to see you're awake Chief." Cortana says. "Good to be awake Cortana..." the Chief trails off as he notices his surroundings. "Where am I?" Chief asks. A large imposing figure enters the med-bay. "You are on the _Emperor's Vengeance_ I am Ragmar Blackmane, I am the one who rescued you from the derelict ship you were on. "I would ask your name and where you are from, because from the looks of things, you are not from around here." "I am spartan-117, John, Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC." "I don't recognize that word UNSC, is that part of the imperial guard?" Ragmar asks. "If I may interrupt, I may have a theory of how we got here." Cortana interjects. "Please, do tell" Ragmar waves Cortana on. Cortana tells the story of the battle for the ARK array up to the point _Forward Unto Dawn_ tried to go through the slip-space opening. "... after the slip-space hole closed it sent our half of the ship into a different universe, and thus into your helping hands." Ragmar mulls this over, "It would be in the best interest of both our forces if we..." Ragmar gets cut off as a large explosion rocks the ship.

Ragmar yells into his vox "What in the name of Fenris is going on?" "Sir! We're under attack by an unknown type of ship." replies the serf. "Well where in the frozen hell did it come from?" growls Ragmar. "It came from the _Dawn_." replies the serf. Master Chief visibly jerks "Ragmar you need to destroy the _Dawn_ and the attacking ships, you need to leave not even a fragment intact." "May I ask why Chief?" "The Flood, a parasitic creature is attacking us, if they escape nothing can stop them." replies Chief. Ragmar grunts, "Sounds a lot like the Tyranids." Ragmar keys his vox, "Open fire on the enemies, and destroy the _Dawn_, make sure nothing survives." "Aye, Aye sir." Haluvarn replies. Ragmar looks at the Chief "Come with me we'll head up to the bridge and watch the destruction of the _Dawn_, then we can discuss your future, since it seems you are stuck in our world." The Chief replies "Sounds good to me." The Chief follows Ragmar up to the bridge. When they arrive Ragmar looks at Haluvarn "Status?" "Milord all the attacking ships have been destroyed, we are just about to destroy the _Dawn_." The Chief looks wistfully at the _Forward Unto Dawn_ "Take it down." he finally says. Haluvarn orders the NOVA cannon to fire, seconds later the image cuts off as the screen fills with immensely bright light, after the glare subsides; nothing remains of what was once a UNSC cruiser. Ragmar turns toward the Chief "Now that that business is over, we must discuss your future, and you must come with us to our home world of Fenris. There you will meet our Chapter Master. From there we will decide where you go." "As long as I'm stuck here I may as well comply with the people who run this galaxy." Chief replies. Ragmar keys his vox to the Navigator's sanctum "Take us home Navigator." Ragmar looks at Haluvarn "Engage Geller fields then start the Warp drive." Ragmar keys his vox for a ship-wide transmission "Prepare for warp travel, all non-essential personnel head to their bunks." In front of the_ Emperor's Vengeance_ a rift to the warp opens, before the view screen turns itself off for warp travel, Chief sees a miasma of maddening colors, and eddies of pure emotion, all colliding in a jumbled mass of pure chaos, for that is the nature of the warp.

**Chapter 3**

(Fenris, home world of the Space Wolves)

The scream of a Thunderhawk echoes throughout the icy landscape of Fenris, as the Thunderhawk lands the bay door opens, Ragmar and the Chief disembark. As Ragmar and Chief walk towards the entrance of the Fang they are stopped by two Wolf Guard. "State your business here Ragmar, why have you brought this stranger to our home." one of the guards gestures towards Chief as he says 'stranger'. "This is my guest, I will vouch for all his actions on Fenris, and I will take him to the Chapter Master." Ragmar replies. The guards move away from the entrance, and then Ragmar and Chief enter. As they walk towards the meeting hall, Chief looks around with awe. "This place is amazing, beautiful, yet feral at the same time." Ragmar chuckles, "That is the way we Space wolves are, like the wolf in its home, pretty to look at, but dangerous all the same."

As they enter the meeting hall, the Chapter Master greets Ragmar with a slap on the back, and then glances at the green armored warrior. "Who is this stranger you have brought to our home." "I am Spartan-117, John, Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC." "I am the Chapter Master of the Space Wolves." The Chief and the Chapter Master shake hands. The Chief then proceeds to tell the Chapter Master everything that happened to him from the point of the ARK array until he arrived on Fenris with some help from Cortana. "Interesting story there Chief, I believe it is in the interest of our government if you go to Mars and meet the Reagent of Terra. Until we set a time you are welcome to stay here and rest, you look like a warrior born, Ragmar why don't you show the chief to our armory." Ragmar nods. "I will do so lord." Ragmar motions for Chief to follow him. "The armory, good I've been itching to get a good weapon in my hands." Ragmar laughs gruffly "You sound just like a Space Wolf, always itching for a good fight." Ragmar slaps Chief on the back. Chief stumbles forward from the strength of the slap. "He certainly hits hard" Cortana says to John. "Yes, he must have similar enhancements to mine, probably more advanced" Chief replies. The pair enters the armory, and Ragmar picks up a bolter and passes it to the Chief. The Chief hefts the weapon experimentally. Ragmar shows the Chief how to use the weapon, then points the Chief to a nearby firing range. The chief expertly drills holes in the dummy targets with the bolter. "Good weapon, do you have anything that I could use for closer range." Ragmar nods then hands a power sword to the Chief. The Chief swings the sword several times experimentally. "This will work fine." Suddenly a nearby vox caster squeals then speaks. "Master Chief and Ragmar Blackmane, please report to the meeting hall, I repeat, Master Chief and Ragmar Blackmane, please report to the meeting hall." Ragmar nods then leads the way back to the meeting hall, with the Chief in tow. The Chapter Master motions the pair over to him. "I have just received word that the Reagent of Terra would like to meet with you as soon as possible; you can use the _Emperor's Vengeance_ to get to Mars."

**Chapter 4**

(Weeks later, in orbit above Mars)

As the _Emperor's vengeance_ orbits above Mars the Chief stares in awe Mars. "How long has this place been so... mechanical?" Ragmar slowly shakes his head, "Ever since the dark age of technology." The Chief and Ragmar walk towards a Thunderhawk prepared to take them to the planet's surface. The pair enters the bay of the Thunderhawk. The Thunderhawk screams out of the embarkation deck, flames belching from the engines.

(Minutes later on the surface of Mars)

The Thunderhawk lands, the bays doors open and Ragmar and the Chief step out. They walk towards a distant figure. The figure greets them. "I am Malcador, Reagent of Terra, welcome to Mars Master Chief; I see your friends have already outfitted you for war." The Chief salutes, then speaks "They have been very kind to me; they have equipped me with a bolter and a power sword." Malcador nods, "You will need it, we have received word that Abbadon has started another black crusade, I am going to send you and Ragmar to the Eye of Terror, there you will help the other Adeptus Astarteshold back the forces of chaos. Is there anything else you require while you are on Mars?" The Chief nods, "My armor needs repairing, and recharging, can your technology help in that regard?" A burst of what sounds like static interrupts, a nearby translator speaks up "Fabricator General Arch-Magos Admantov will gladly help you in the upkeep of your armor, please follow me." The chief follows the robotic humanoid into a nearby forge. Another burst of static, comes forth. "Please remove your armor it will be repaired, and recharged, this process may take a few days, so please be patient."

(A few days later)

A knock on the door to his room wakes Master Chief up, "Chief your armor is repaired and recharged, and we have even improved upon the design in a few places, and made replacement parts to be sent with your ship." "Thank you Arch-Magos, I appreciate the help." The Chief walks inside the bay of the Thunderhawk with Ragmar, the Thunderhawk takes off and heads up towards the _Emperor's Vengeance. _As the _Emperor's Vengeance_ leaves the orbit of Mars, Chief tests the improvement to his armor with Cortana's help. "According to my reading, your strength, speed, and shield power have all been improved, with a minor improvement to your radar tracker." Cortana remarks. A nearby vox caster squawks, "All hands prepare for warp drive initiation." "Here we go chief." Says Cortana. The ship shudders slightly as the warp drives starts up, then an elongating motion is felt.

**Chapter 5**

(Half a light year from the warp anomaly known as the Eye of Terror)

With an explosion of unreal energies the _Emperor's Vengeance_ translates back to the realm of the real. "This is as far as we can go in the warp, the anomaly would swallow us whole if we tried to enter it in the warp." says Ragmar. "Full speed to the Cadian gate." "Aye, Aye sir." says Haluvarn. A nearby serf punches a few buttons on his console, and the ship jerks forward. "How long until we get to the Cadian gate?" Chief asks. "Given our current speed and distance to the area, an hour give or take." replies a nearby serf. "Go to the armory and gear up." Suggests Ragmar. Master Chief nods, then heads toward the armory. Once he arrives in the armory, he stocks up on several reloads of ammo for his bolter, and practices with his power sword. Then Chief heads to the embarkation deck. Ragmar looks over as the chief enter the deck, "Get in a drop pod Chief, we're heading down to Cadia." "Sounds similar to a thing we have back in my universe." Chief says. Chief enters the pod, and grips the handles, seconds later a light flashes green and the pod jerks towards the planet. The pod shakes as it enters the atmosphere; suddenly a nearby pod explodes as AA fire hits it. Then another pod explodes from heat stress. Seconds later the landing rockets fire, then begin to pulse. The pods slam into the ground, cratering and cracking the soil. The pod doors open, releasing the deadly cargo of space marines. Ragmar barks out orders over the vox net "Aquila squad, you take left flank, Bolter squad, you take right flank, Cerulean squad your with me and Chief. MOVE OUT!" The respective squads head in the ordered directions. As Cerulean squad heads north, enemy fire pings off their armor, suddenly one of the flanking members falls over a large bubbling hole in his chest. "SNIPER! Get down!" yells Ragmar. Master chief keys his comm., Toss me a sniping capable weapon!" A nearby squad member tosses him a las rifle with a scope on top, the chief peers the barrel over the cover he's using, he fires, and then fires twice more. "All the snipers are dead." Ragmar nods in thanks. "Squad, move forward!" The squad starts jogging forwards. A scout taps Ragmar on the shoulder. "Lord I have spotted unholy sorcery; they are trying to summon one of their demonic lords thirty meters ahead." Ragmar barks out another order "Squad the enemy is using their cursed sorcery; we must stop them at all costs." The squad sprints forward, heading towards a cliff, to get a height advantage on the enemy. As the squad gets to the top they drop to their stomachs, they see a group of enemy marine's colored red, chanting an arcane spell in a pentagrammic formation. Suddenly warp energy surges into the pentagrammic sigil, all the sorcerers fall over, some charred, some bones, all dead. With a flash of sickly, red light a large demonic figure appears in the pentagram, it roars its joy at its birth and proceeds to slaughter the nearest sub-humans. "What the hell is that thing", Master Chief asks. Ragmar grins with feral intent, "Khornate daemon, probably a lower class demon, otherwise, most of us would be dead right about now." The daemon looks at the hill as if sensing something is there, then unfurls its daemonic wings and leaps into the air. "Ragmar its coming this way." Chief yells. "Squad take this unholy abomination down, FOR THE EMPEROR!" Ragmar yells. The daemon lands jolting the earth near it, and grabs a nearby Space Wolf, the wolf growls, and fires his weapon into the body of the daemon. The bullets appear to have no effect upon the daemon who throws the wolf off the hill, the wolf impacts the ground, twitches once then dies. Chief grabs a blue sphere from his belt triggers it and tosses it at the daemon. The sphere glows and sticks to the daemon, who laughs. Three seconds later the sphere explodes in a flash of light and plasma. As smoke envelopes the daemon it roars in pain. "What was that Chief?" Ragmar asks. "Plasma grenade, unfortunately I just used the last of the ones I have." "Then we'll just have to kill it the old fashioned way." Squad fire at will!" Ragmar yells. The squad opens fire some throwing grenades into the smoke, after a few seconds the smoke cloud dissipates, and the daemon stands there with only a small scratch where the plasma grenade exploded. "What does it take to kill this thing?" Chief yells. "a whole lot of fire power." growls Ragmar. "You got any heavy weapons cause I'm going to need one." Chief says. A nearby squad member tosses the Chief a melta gun. "Oh yeah, this will do." The Chief fires the gun, a beam of searing plasma strikes the daemon with the force of a basilisk. The daemon roars in pain as its fur burns and its wings melt off. The daemon roars and gathers up a ball of energy and shoots it at the Chief, Chief dodges out of the way, which kicks up a small cloud of dust, concealing him, but the ball turns around and impacts the middle of the cloud, exploding with the force of three melta charges. Ragmar yells, helpless to prevent the explosion. "CHIIIIEEEEFFF!"

**Chapter 6**

The dust cloud from the energy ball explosion slowly, clears, and then a small gust of wind blows the dust away. Where the explosion occurred, The master Chief kneels, shield glowing with layers of power. The Chief stands up the shield layers exploding around him in an EMP. The daemon growls, and charges the Master Chief. The Chief draws his power sword, assuming the en-guard position he ready himself. Ragmar yells at his troops to shoot but they can't as the daemon is too close to the Chief. The Chief promptly slices off one of the charging daemons arms. It roars in pain and attempts to punch the Chief; John nimbly dodges, and slices off the daemons other arm, and the left leg. The daemon falls to the ground and Chief stabs it through the heart. "Chief you're alive, but how is that possible; I saw you get hit with that daemonic energy ball." Ragmar asks. "Remember when the Arch-Magos improved my armor, well, one of the improvements involved my shield, apparently every thirty seconds I can trigger it to withstand immense damage." replies the Chief. Ragmar grunts. "Wish you would have told us earlier." The Chief shrugs. "I didn't think it was important, I didn't even know I could do it until I was training and I accidentally pressed a button inside my armor." Ragmar looks to the east as gunfire sounds. "Squad move out there is still chaos on this world; it will feel the fangs of the wolves of Fenris." The squad yells "FOR THE EMPEROR!" The squad sprints towards the east, suddenly a burning tank falls from the sky towards them. The chief activates his armor lock, which deflects the tank and makes it explode. "Where the hell did that come from?" asks Cortana. Ragmar growls and sniff the air, "More Khornate daemons ahead." "There are more of those things; I barely defeated the first one." "I concur we need a plan, we need to take the daemons down and, we need to come up with a plan fast." Cortana says. "I suggest we bring in the armor." Ragmar grins. Ragmar keys his vox, "Bring in a basilisk." A rumble sounds and moments later a large tank rolls to a stop near the position of the squad. The Chief and Ragmar hop in, Ragmar driving, Chief manning the guns. As the tank crests the hill, Chief fires the main gun of the basilisk. The sixty millimeter round screams across the plains going clean through three daemons and exploding near a fourth. Then Chief triggers missile pods attached to the tank, sending several missiles exploding in the midst of the horde, obliterating fifty of them. Ragmar hands the Chief a beeping tank shell. "What's this?" asks the Chief. Ragmar grunts. "tracer beacon, try to fire near the edge of that daemonic horde." The Chief loads the tracer round into the gun and fires into the edges of the horde. The shell makes a small hole in a daemon before clunking to the ground, the beeping growing louder. Suddenly a searing beam of light spears down from the heavens, blazing in its awesome glory. The resulting explosion is so bright it leaves after images on the Chief retinas. After the light from the explosion subsides half the horde is reduced to molten glass and ash. "What the hell is that?" asks the Chief in awe. "Orbital las-cannon bombardment." replies Ragmar. The chief shakes his head in wonder, "Can we do that again?" Ragmar judges the distance between them and the horde, then shakes his head. "If we tried, we would go with them." The chief chuckles slightly "Guess we have to do this the old fashioned way." Ragmar laughs, a feral grin creeping up his mouth. "Squad Cerulean, open fire!" the squad complies with gusto, demolishing several ranks of the daemons. Suddenly the daemons stop as if complying to some unheard call, and then they retreat, the squad hard on their heels. As the squad follows the horde one of the scout report back, "Lord there is a large entity approaching our position." "What is the entity scout?" asks Ragmar. "Sir it looks like a... what? NO, NO, NOOOO... GAAAAAAAAGH!" The transmission ends in a wail of pain and static. "SCOUT! REPORT! What is heading our way?" Ragmar growls into the vox. Only static replies back to him. "Squad move towards the scout's last transmission." Ragmar yells. "Whatever killed him, we shall kill it in turn!" The squad charges vigor in their steps, then the front ranks skid to a halt staring in fear at the sight before them. The Chief looks at the entity with something approaching horror in his voice. "What in the name of earth is that?" Ragmar's face slowly pales as he beholds the unholy sight. "That is a warlord class chaos titan, the worst titan the chaos forces own." "How the hell do we take that thing down?" asks the Chief. Ragmar Hefts a larger-than-usual tank shell. "Try this on for size." "What is it?" asks the Chief. "It's an experimental tank shell with a melta-bomb core, when the shell hits, the bomb inside goes off, turning everything around it into molten plasma." The Chief grins inside his helmet; sounds like it'll do a helluva lot of damage to that titan." The chief promptly loads the shell into the gun and fires. The shell sears the air in its passage, and impacts the titan tearing through the void shields, and making a two meter wide entrance hole, milliseconds later the melta-bomb core goes off. A large angry red dot appears near the hole then starts spilling out molten plas-steel pouring out in a fountain. The titan reels from the impact than slowly collapses as its insides are turned to so much molten mush. As the daemons retreat to the Emperor-forsaken realm from which they came Ragmar and the Chief exchange a high-five.

**Chapter 7**

(Weeks later, after the daemonic forces are routed.)

"Sir, a transmission from Terra has just arrived." says the communications serf. "Very good, play it over the vox." Ragmar says. The reagent of Terra's reedy, thin voice plays over the vox. "Well done Ragmar, I have your next assignment, you are to travel back to Mars, in order to refuel and rearm. The Arch-Magos also wanted to give the Chief more armor improvements. You will rendezvous in orbit around Mars." Ragmar Says to the communications serf. "Tell the Reagent we will rendezvous in about two months." Ragmar keys his vox for a ship-wide transmission, "Prepare for warp translation. We are going to Mars." Moments later an angry gash is opened in real-space, As the _Emperor's Vengeance_ enters the warp-rift, a large warp fiend watches from nearby. Once the ship has entered the warp the fiend follows from a distance, than once it is sure that the ship cannot re-translate to real-space without some sort of damage it strikes, summoning immense power from the surrounding chaos, it casts a spell upon the unlucky ship. Moments later a fierce warp storm gathers around the ship, enshrouding it in an impenetrable fog of emotion and hate. Inside the_ Emperor's Vengeance_ the ship trembles as the storm rocks it. "What is going on?" asks Cortana. The navigator stumbles out of his sanctum his pineal eye bleeding from the third socket in his forehead. "The warp, it suddenly developed a storm, I can't see any farther than a few light-years." The ship shakes with more violence. A nearby console explodes killing the serf manning it, another serf speaks. "Sir, if we continue to take this kind of damage our Geller-field will fail catastrophically. We must do an emergency re-translation back to real-space." Ragmar thinks for a few moments then finally keys his vox for ship-wide transmission. "All hands, prepare for emergency re-translation into real-space." "Do it." The serf manning the warp controls types on his screen, then the ship jolts as the Geller-field fails while still inside the warp, the unearthly dimensions of the realm of chaos ooze into the ship, the walls grow at impossible speeds, and angles that were once normal become warped beyond all recognition. Then the howl of an unearthly beast is heard, several warp predators enter the ship hunting, baying for blood. Ragmar yells at the serf. "Re-translate us now, or we will all perish in this Emperor-forsaken realm." The serf nods and presses a large red button on the console. The ship jerks like a wild horse, then the warp predators melt as so much summer rain, the walls and angles return to normal as the ship enters real-space. The warp fiend roars in anger, and then proceeds to follow them through the rift using the power of the warp to drag them back inside its cursed realm. The ship jolts as the hand of the fiend wraps around the ship. Ragmar orders the sub-light engines to fire. White hot plasma explodes out of the engines searing the creature's hand, but it continues to drag, determined to bring it back to its cursed realm, its uses its warp powers to slice the engines off the ship. The fiend laughs in triumph as it brings it into the realm of chaos. As the fiend prepares for its diabolical plan, it gathers warp energy, preparing an evil spell; it fires the arcane energies at the ship. The ship rocks and jolts as the spell begins to dissolve the metal. As the _Emperor's Vengea__nce_ dissolves, an observer would notice a phrase beneath the title; "Let the howl of wolves render the Emperor's divine justice to all those who would defy him." The chief and Ragmar board an escape pod bringing several passengers with them. The warp fiend, sensing the escape, tears after them, devouring them in its cavernous maw. The pods go into life preservation mode as the creature engulfs them.

(Months later, the ship _Terra's Justice_ waits at the designated rendezvous)

"Sir, our navigator just gave us grim news." says a serf. "Well don't just stand there, give me the news." Replies the Reagent. The serf pales as he relays the message. "According to the navigator, a vicious warp storm has engulfed the area the _Emperor's Vengeance_ was supposed to go through. We think them to be dead, but we can't assume anything." Malcador scratches his chin in thought. "We shall send a search-and-rescue squad; let me know if you find anything." "Sir, there are warp storms blocking our way, we can't send any rescue teams." the serf replies. Malcador nods, "Then alert any ship in the vicinity let them know we have lost a good many warriors. If they find anything, they are to report back at once." "Yes sir, I will relay the message." As the serf walks away Malcador mutters to himself, "Emperor protect them in that forsaken realm, for they are lost in chaos. I Just hope that they can be found alive, and uncorrupted." On Fenris, as the sun sets on the icy planet, the inhabitants of the Fang prays to the Emperor for the deliverance of the lost crew of the _Emperor's Vengeance_, they can only hope for the best, for hope is all they have, hope to will them back home safely, this hope has the possibility to change a seemingly doomed fate.

Somewhere in the maddening chaos of the warp, an escape pod drifts and spins lazily. Inside Cortana activates an emergency procedure. On the outside a small, emergency warp drive slowly powers up. Seconds later the pods flashes with energy and reverts to real-space. Cortana activates the emergency beacon, now all she can do is hope the frozen warriors inside can be found. She knows that there are forces looking for them, so she prays to the emperor for deliverance, waits and hopes.

**The end**

Bungie, and 343 industries own Halo; The Black library publishing corporation owns _The Space Wolves _Omnibus. I own Halo 3 and the Omnibus, which is where I got most of my inspiration for this crossover. For more information about Master Chief play _Halo 3_, For more information about Ragmar Blackmane read: _The Sp__ace Wolves _Omnibus, and _Space Wolves _the secondOmnibus.


End file.
